unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wario Kart Infinity Dash!!
Wario Kart: Infinity Dash!! is wah't fans consider ''"The Best Wario Kart To Ever Be Made In the Existence of the WaUniverse of Wario Kart Shames™". Wario asked Thanos if he wanted to make a Wario Kart featuring him, and Thanos said yes. After that they made this shame with the help of Brownie Brown. Mario, Luigi, and pretty much everyone else died in the production of this shame and so pretty much nobody from the actual marioverse is here. Drift and Mini-Turbo has been combined to make a new "Wheel" stat. Each character now has a gauntlet that they can charge throughout a race. It's rare but possible for somebody to have the full infinity gauntlet AND the stone football. Characters Turbo Characters Tier List (organized) (excluding Sans Undertale Jr.) Infinity Stone Mode Tracks Wario Cup Normal Tracks # Wajail # Wario Circuit # Wario's Castle Pac-man Tracks # Diamond City # Snow Panic Unanything Cup # Nowhere # Stupid City # Loserland # State of Weegee USSR Cup # Josph Stalin's Cul de sac # Russia # Crazy Russian Hacker's Airplane Field # Soda Popinski's Beer Stash CTGP Revolution Cup # Final Grounds # Mushroom Peaks # Melting Magma Melee # Concord Town Unholy Cup # Hell # Satanist Empire # Basement Cat's Basement German Cup # The German Prison # Angry German Kid's House # Germany # Hitler's Toll Road Donkey Kong Cup # Gangplank Galleon # Donkey Kong County Food Cup # Captain 0's Pizza # Chum Bucket # Taco Bell # Teletubby Burger Items * '''Garlic - You eat it and fart for some temporary extra speed, sets your off-road to 32767 for a few seconds. * Triple Garlic - You have 3 Garlic. * Hot Sauce - You drop it on the floor and burns people who drive on it, making them go into spin-out. * Hotter Sauce - Condensed form of Hot Sauce, just as effective as having 3 of them so you can use it 3 times. * Captain 0's Pizza '''- Throw them at somebody and they'll have to stop and eat it. * '''KFC's Chicken Legs - Throw and see it follow somebody until they eat it. Can be blocked with Hot Sauce, KFC's $20 Fill Up, or a pizza from Captain 0's Super Items * Hamburger / Sushi - Temporarily makes you invincible, sets your off-road to 32767, and sets your acceleration to 32767. Effectiveness depends on the character. * Spaghetti '''- Another Hamburger and Sushi clone, but this time effectiveness goes up the more fat your character is. * '''KFC's $20 Fill Up - Most dangerous item in the game, has OVER 9000 KFC's Chicken Legs. * Super Garlic - You fart and the gas travels to the person in first place, making them have an asthma attack for 3 seconds * Infinity Dash - Gives you all of the above. Trivia * Off-road has generally become better. * Most characters suck. * Thanos is the only "Turbo character" not to be banned. * Giygas's amazing wheel stat makes him the best competitive character in the game. * Wario personally asked Pac-man if he could include the Wario Cup. Category:Wario Kart Shames Category:Shames Category:Shames by Wario and Waluigi Category:Good Shames Category:Great Shames Category:THE GREATEST SHAMES EVER Category:Racing Shames